Secret Santa
by Drowning Weakness
Summary: This is a L/J fic...it starts a little before Christmas...
1. Default Chapter

Secret Santa  
By: Lily*Potter  
  
  
  
Lily Evans, a slightly short, red-haired, green eyed, girl woke up on a monday morning and sighed. She was the kind of girl who, although wasn't lonely, she wasn't popular, or close to being popular either, she wasn't the smartest, or the most athletic, she was stuck being "the good friend". She looked at her friend, Jenny, Jenny was Muggle-born like her but was much more athletic she had played many muggle sports before Hogwarts now she was on the Gryfindor Quittach team. Jen was slightly tall, with light brown hair and very loud. She wasn't popular either but being loud got her a few quick friends.   
Since she made quick friends all the friends she had talked to Lily a little bit but Lily didn't like them very much. There was only one girl who was her good friend from the Ravenclaw house, Lauren, she was pretty quiet too but had more friends then she did in her house.   
Jenny wasn't getting up so Lily shook her a little,   
"Jen...come on! Get up will you?"  
Jen looked up, "Lil? I am up..."  
Lily laughed,"We have to go to breakfast!! Everyone's already gone."   
Jen looked around, "oh ya..."  
She got up and started getting dressed, "Lily are you coming? Or are you just gonna sit there starring into space?"   
Lily looked up, "yea I'm coming."   
After they got dressed they went down to breakfast. Lily and Jen waved to Lauren at the Ravenclaw Table. Then sat down at the Griffindor table. Lily as usual listened in to Jen's conversations with the "Marauder" boys Jen had just recently become friends with. Lily wasn't sure what they were talking about really, she just sat there and laughed if she happened to hear a joke or nod if she heard something serious. Today she decided to listen since it was so near Christmas she was eager to hear what they were talking about.   
"...a secret Santa? with who?" asked Jen to the brown-haired, tired looking boy, Lily decided from memory his name was Lupin, Remus.   
"Me and the guys, and you, and Lily....and..." Remus said as Lily tuned out when she heard her name. 'I'm dumb...he knows my name and it took me a few minutes to figure out his name....I'm fifteen!!! I should have known that.!!!' Lily thought.  
"That's only two girls with 4 boys...that's not too fair..." Lily said by accident. The 4 boys and Jen were staring at her with interest. The raven-black haired boy 'James potter?' lily thought on Que. said, "Do you know 2 more girls who'd like to join us?"   
Lily thought for awhile then asked, "would they have to be in Gryffindor?" The guys looked at one another then the other dark haired boy, 'Sirius.....Sirius...that's....Sirius...black!!' said, "it would make more sense because if we get one of those girls we wouldn't know what to get them."  
Lily nodded in understandment, but Jen said, "oh...i doubt that you guys know like everyone!! because of all your tricks."  
"Just because we know ALOT of people doesn't mean we know EVERYONE" James said.  
"Sure it does!!" Lily said, not thinking yet again. James looked at her strangely. Remus said amused, "Looks like someone is talkative today..."  
Lily looked at him with annoyance and said to Jen, "and you like these guys?"  
"Don't make fun of us red!" said Sirius.  
"Don't call me red..." Lily said getting more annoyed every second.   
"ANYWAYS!!," Jen screamed, "lets just decide what we're going to do for the secret Santa okay?"  
"Jen isn't that a muggle thing?" Lily asked.  
"So what Lil...?"  
"whatever..."  
"Right so what are the rules for it? and who are going to be the 2 other girls?"   
"How about Marie Sap?" asked Sirius.  
"Marie SAP!? she's a slytherin!!" yelled James and Remus at the same time.  
"so? She's hott."  
Remus rolled his eyes in defeat, and James laughed and whispered to Jen,  
"she's the large one sitting next to snape...."   
"ooo....! Stop making fun of over-large egoistic people!!" Jen said laughing.  
"I think Lauren from Ravenclaw should do the secret Santa with us." said Lily.  
Everyone looked at Lily, "Who's she?" asked James.  
"She's the one with dark-brown hair talking to Vanessa...who should do the secret Santa with us too." said Jen.  
"Who's Vanessa?!" asked Sirius looking confused.  
Remus patted his shoulder and said...."The only blonde at the Ravenclaw table my dear friend."  
"OOOHh!!! Okay Vanessa and Lauren was it? They're fine."  
"Come on Lils lets go tell them about it!!! We have to tell them where to meet us so we can pick people!" said Jen grabbing Lily's hand.  
Lily got up and followed Jen over to the Ravenclaw table.  
"LAUREN!! 'NEssa!!"  
The girls looked up, Vanessa smiled and said "Hi Jen...Lily"  
"Hello Jen'Lily" Lauren said.  
"Hi" Lily and Jen said back.  
"What's' going on?" asked Vanessa.   
"Well would you like to join us and the marauders to do a secret Santa?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure!" said Lauren.  
"OK meet us in the library after lunch today….you guys have a free period after lunch right?" asked Jen.  
"Yeah we do." Answered Vanessa.  
"Alright good so you'll meet us there?"   
"Yea sure sounds good." Said Lauren.  
"Okay bye guys!!" said Lily.  
"Bye" said Lauren and Vanessa.  
Lily sighed she hated her morning classes. She had signed up for everything Jen didn't by accident and ended up with the some of the annoying Gryffindor guys and girls. She walked out of the Great Hall and went to Ancient Runes class while Jen and the guys headed off for Divination.   
Lily arrived in Ancient Runes class and sat down at the only seat left, a seat next to a Slytherin. She groaned and sat down. The class started and nothing bad happened. She wrote down the notes Professor Juins told them to write down. During class the kid she was sitting next to her started being a jerk she heard him talking about Jen, she decided to ignore him although she wanted to say something about him making fun of her friend. The she finally had, had enough.  
"Stop!" Lily said in a slightly quiet slightly pissed voice. Then she turned back to her work but in the corner of her eye she saw the kid and his friend exchange glances. Lily now felt stupid…'I should have used more force….or….nothing at all….' The rest of the class Lily just did her work ignoring the Slytherin boys next to her.   
After class she hurried out but she felt someone tug at her cloak.  
"Wait girl" said the Slytherin boy from class.  
"What!?" Lily said impatiently.  
"Here….." he handed Lily a box she looked at it carefully….she knew what this was, it was a magic box when you opened it, some joke would happen to you the next day but the opener of the box can't see anything in it only the owner could.   
"Nice….box?" Lily answered and handed it back.  
"Open it…" said the kid.  
"no thanks."  
"JUST OPEN IT!" He screamed.  
"I don't think I will." And she threw the box into a nearby classroom.  
"You little…mudblood listen up…..I might not be able to beat you up…but I can get someone who can…so watch out….." and he walked away.  
Lily starred after him and rolled her eyes….'what kind of wizard is he? Beat me up..? what an idiot….'  
Finally morning classes were over and she went to lunch. She went over to Jen and Jen looked scared, "Lil….everyone's heard about what happened!!"  
"huh? What are you talking about?"  
"did you or did you not talk to Lucius Malfoy a couple seconds ago about you being beat up…."  
"Oh you mean that strange Slytherin kid? Ya what about him?"  
"If you thought he was gonna beat you up the muggle way your way wrong….he's gonna get his girlfriend, Narcissa to beat you up….she's that blonde….she's got one awful spell that can make you paralyzed for a few days!"  
"Narcissa? Oh…She's not gonna come near me….trust me…I had a little incident a few years back where we promised no fighting…….."  
"Well it sounds like she wants you to meet her after dinner for a duel…."  
"where?"   
"I have no idea…. You'll probably find out…later…..but you shouldn't worry about that now right?"  
"No…I shouldn't be you should either Jen."  
  
After lunch Jen and Lily headed for the library with Lauren and Vanessa close behind them. When they got there the boys where all ready putting a bowl in the center of one of tables and sitting down.   
"Lily! Is this true? You're getting in a fight with Narcissa?" asked the kid who she hadn't heard talk much, Peter Pettigrew.   
"Yes it's true but don't bug me about it right now."  
"Okay girls, we've decided that we're gonna pick who our Secret Santa is by using this bowl, we put a charm on it so when a girl picks it'll end up a boy and when a boy picks it'll be a girl, no one can pick the same person. So ladies sit down." Sirius said.  
"It would be best if the girls sit on one side and the boys sit on the other…now you won't be given a paper. When you put your hand in you close your eyes and you'll see the person and they're name and what the person most wants for Christmas, you don't have to get them this thing." Remus said.  
Lily, Jen, Lauren, and Vanessa sat on one side of the table while the boys we're on the other side.   
"Alright girls….I'll start" said Sirius.  
Sirius closed his eyes and put his hand in the bowl. The bowl turned light yellow, then Sirius opened his eyes while smiling slyly, Lily heard Peter ask "Who'd you get?" Sirius just said, "I'm not telling."  
Then it was Peter's turn, he closed his eyes and put his hand in. It turned an amazing bright pink, he took his hand out quite quickly and pushed the bowl to Remus.   
Remus put his hand in and closed his eyes the bowl turned a silvery-blue, he took his hand out and gave the bowl to James.   
James looked around at his 3 friends and the girls then closed his eyes and slowly put his hand in.  
The bowl turned a brilliant green. Almost as bright and cheery as Lily's get sometimes, Jen thought. James opened his eyes and took his hand out, again looked at everyone but looked at Lily for a second longer, no one noticed this except Remus.   
James pushed the bowl across from him to Lauren. Lauren quickly closed her eyes and put her hand in, it turned silvery. Vanessa put her hand in and closed her eyes, the color was a dark red, blood red almost. Vanessa gave the bowl to Jen. Jen put her hand in a winked at everyone before putting her hand carefully in. The bowl turned a mix of gray, blue, orange, and black. She quickly took her hand out and gave the bowl to Lily.   
Lily took the bowl and looked at it….then looked at everyone and said,   
"Why is everyone so tense? It's like we're picking partners for a big dance or something…"   
"We're not nervous we're just waiting for you to go." Said Remus calmly, as Lauren, Peter, and Vanessa laughed.  
Lily rolled her eyes and looking into the bowl it didn't look like anything was in there. Well there wasn't anything in there was there? Lily looked harder into the bowl, and BAM!!   
"LILY!!" Everyone yelled.   
"OW!! Who hit me?" Lily yelled back.  
"Jen did….!" Peter said.  
Jen gave Peter a mean look and smiled at Lily.   
"Just go Lils." Said James.  
"Lils? Only Jen calls me that." Lily said annoyed.  
"JUST GO!!" everyone yelled.  
"Fine fine…god…."   
'and I call them my friends' lily thought secretly.  
Lily closed her eyes and reached into the bowl. Everyone else saw it turn a brown color. She saw brown eyes chocolate brown….'such a nice color' lily thought. Then a head appeared. Blurry at first….first she could see the brown eyes, Then the raven-black messy, hair. And she knew who it was. 'James' she thought. His whole face appeared when she thought this. She saw a broom, 'he wants a new broom? That shouldn't be too hard to find…' then the broom turned into something else it wasn't clear, then it disappeared and the broom came back in view…'alright….a broom then.' Lily started taking her hand out and didn't notice green eyes and red hair blur into the whole bowl…  
  
A/N-hey everyone! This is my first story I've writen since last year I believe…please tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Library searching, Latenight findings, a...

Secret Santa   
  
  
December 17th   
  
Lily looked out the window in the library and thought about yesterday when they had picked who would give who what gifts for the secret santa.   
She knew who all the girl's would be getting gifts for. Jen would be getting a gift for Sirius, Lauren would get a gift for Remus, Vanessa would be getting a gift for Peter and she would be getting one for James. Something strange had happened when she put her hand in. When she took her hand out and opened her eyes everyone started saying the bowl kept changing colors. From brown to green, to red to red green then back to brown.   
  
From that moment on Lily wanted to know why. She asked some of her teachers, looked in all her school books and ended up finding nothing, in the library.   
Lily sighed and decided to give up for the day. She headed back to the common room, no one was there at the moment. 'But there should be some people here...' Lily thought looking around.   
  
She went up to her dormitory. No one was there. Lily decided it was dinner time so she went down stairs. Suddenly felt tired so she decided to take a nap, she sat on one of the couches. She started having strange dreams, she saw Remus turning into a...werewolf it looked so painful! She saw James, Sirius, and Peter turn into a stag, dog, and rat. They went with Remus at first Remus was growling and mean, then he started playing with them. Then she walked towards them in her dream. The stag, dog, and rat looked frightened that she was there but she wasn't scared.   
  
The werewolf, presumedly Remus went up to her growling. She just looked at him and smiled. She put her hand out. Remus growled and lept at her.  
  
Lily woke up shaking. 'Woah...' she thought, 'I wonder if that was real'   
She looked up and saw Jen, James, Sirius, and Peter looking at her strangely.   
"Lily? Are you alright? You were shaking and making strange noises.." Jen said.  
"What? Ya I'm alright I came in after looking in the library for a while and I felt tired so I took a nap." Lily answered.  
Jen and the boys looked at each other with worried glances.   
"I'm fine!" Lily yelled.  
"OKay okay Lils don't blow the whole common room up..." James said.   
"Shut up James!....Anyways did I miss dinner or something?"  
"Ya that and about 3 classes..." Sirius said.   
"Oh....crap...."   
"Yup well we should be checking up on Remus now he's very sick right now...come on Prongs, Wormtail." Sirius said while winking to his friends.  
Lily looked at them suspiciously.   
"Well then I want to go too." Lily said smiling. 'I'm gonna find out what they're up to' Lily thought slyly.  
Sirius looked at Lily and said sadly,   
"No Lil not this time....anyways after we check on him...we're gonna...um...you know play a trick for tommorow....so..."  
"You guys are so up to something bad...and I'm not getting in trouble neither are you Lily...so come on let's go to bed." Jen said rolling her eyes.   
Lily looked at the boys then turned around and went up to the girls dormitory.  
"Why is she so mad?" asked James.   
"I have no idea.." Jen said curiously, "you guys go...I'll find out...she'll be fine...I hope so at least.."  
"Okay...oh and there's a Hogsmeade weekend in a couple days so we can all go and look for gifts." James said.  
"Alright goodnight you guys." Jen said heading into the girls' dorm. She didn't see that after she left James went upstairs and came down with a invisabilty cloak. He put it on him, Sirius, and Peter, then they left, not making a sound.   
  
Meanwhile upstairs in the Girl's dormitory....  
"Jen they're up to something!!! And I wanna find out!" Lily said madly.  
"Calm down Lil!!! They've done this every month I've known them...they just do some harmless but funny prank....don't worry about it."   
Lily looked at her friend and decided to just not talk to Jen anymore. She lied down and pretended to be asleep.   
"Lil?...are you asleep?" Jen asked a few minutes later. Then she sighed, "ok goodnight then...if your awake."  
Lily waiting, around an hour before she was sure Jen and the rest of the girls in the dorm were fast asleep. Then she carefully got up, and put on a jacket. She went out of the dorm and into the common room. She was scared, she probably should have prepared better this was gonna be hard sneaking out without getting in trouble.   
She went out of the common room and looked out no one seemed to be up. She went down the halls wondering where the guys had really gone. She took a little peek into the Hospital Wing, no one was there. 'I knew it...' Lily thought, 'they're stupider then i thought.'   
Lily decided to go outside, but when she got to the door to go outside she got really scared.   
'What if the same thing happens...that happened in my dream...except worse?'  
Lily took a breathe in and out then opened the door a crack and looked outside. No one was there. She opened the door more and walked out. Then closed the door slowly to not make any sounds.   
She looked around and heard a noise. It was over near the Whomping Willow, it had been planted in her 1st year. No one was aloud near it unless you wanted to get hurt. Lily hurried towards the willow. She hid in a bush near the willow and looked out. A stag, and dog were standing near the willow waiting for something. Then she saw a little rat go to one of the roots and press it. The willow stopped. The dog stag and rat went into a hole in the building and dissapeared. Lily ran and quickly went into the hole. She looked out, a squirrel passed the willow then BAM!! The willow started whomping again. The squirrel looked around scared and ran out quickly. Lily gulped, she was stuck there until she figured out how to stop the willow again.   
  
She decided to just go further into the hole. She went through the long tunnel looking for any sign of the stag, rat, or dog she had seen a few minutes ago.   
She heard something coming towards where she was standing. She looked around and found an old couch, she hid behind it quickly then moved the couch towards the corner so no one would see her. She heard galloping and squeaking coming closer. Then it stopped right near the couch. She heard nothing for a few seconds then 'pop' 'pop' 'pop'   
"James where is Remus? He didn't run away did he?" Lily heard Sirius' voice say.  
"No I don't think so...he must be somewhere though...he might have gone upstairs today...we didn't look there yet." James' voice said.  
"Do you want me to look?" asked Peter's voice.   
"Ya that would be good." said James.   
"Okay" Peter said, then 'pop'   
Lily looked from the side of the couch and could see James and Sirius watching a rat go into the shadows. Then James took a paper out and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"   
"James no one's gonna be up looking for us..." Sirius said quietly.  
James looked at the paper and his eyes widened and looked straight into Lily's eyes. He swore and went towards the couch. He pushed it away from Lily and looked at her evilly.   
"LILY!! We told you not to try and find us...did you know that you could be killed?" James yelled.   
"Lily found us?" Sirius asked laughing a little.   
Lily ignored Sirius and stood up.  
"Well James...if you just had told the truth maybe I wouldn't have been so curious!"   
"Ya...well do you really wanna die from a killer werewolf? Because if we weren't here you might be dead!" he sighed, "Do you know everything about us and Remus? He didn't want to tell you girls he was afriad that you wouldn't talk to him although he felt the same way before we found out...how did you find out?"  
"Well...i had a dream about you guys...i saw Remus and he was a werewolf..and then i saw you, sirius and Peter turning into animals. I was walking towards Remus you 3 looked scared that i was coming. I didn't feel scared. I went to Remus and put my hand out. He jumped at me. Then i woke up...that was just a few hours ago."  
Sirius and James looked at each other when Peter came running in and said,  
"Guys come on!!! Remus' throwing....ooh...no!! What the hell is she doing here?!?...James...Sirius?"  
"We don't know either Peter..." Sirius said, "look James why don't you go and bring her back to the dorm then come back..."  
"I want answers though!" Lily said annoyed.  
"LILY!!" The 3 boys yelled and James picked her up and brought her down to the hole leading out to the Whomping Willow.   
"WAIT here Lily." James said and put on a cloak and dissapeared. The willow stopped moving and Lily heard something say 'GO now Lily'   
Lily ran out of the hole and went towards the front door of Hogwarts.  
"Lily!!! Lily! LILY!! WAIT!!" James yelled.  
Lily looked around and saw James running to catch up with her.   
"Lily..! What's your problem?" James asked when he caught up with her.  
"You and your little friends over there are the problem!! I understand what Remus goes through..."   
"Ya? And how would you know?"   
Lily didn't say anything for awhile then when they got in front of the gryffindor commonroom she turned to James and said,   
"Maybe there's things about me no one knows...about...goodnight James." Then She said the password, 'ruby's gold' and went into the common room without another word.   
  
A/N-well that was the 2nd chapt. I hope all of you like it I'll try to post the next chapter by wednesday! 


	3. "SIRIUS!!"

a/n: this is going to be in James' POV for a little while....maybe i'll do the other char. POV's also...im sorry i didn't get this out sooner!!   
  
Secret Santa part 3.   
  
James starred at the fat lady which had just closed.....the fat lady was looking at him with a strange look. "Mr. Potter? Are you alright?"   
"Wha??? Ya....I'm fine..." James said and walked off to get back to Remus, Sirius, and Peter.   
  
When he got back to the whomping willow he had a strange though that somehow Remus wasn't in the shrieking shack anymore....that maybe he had escaped when they were not looking...but why would he? It's not like there would be any reason to...he likes our company....right?   
James put the invisitbility cloak on and ran through the hole.   
  
He changed into a stag halfway through. When he got fully in it was quiet....almost too quiet. He went upstairs no one was there. No one was anywhere. 'Where the hell are they?' wondered James. He went back outside and decided they were probably safe.   
  
He went to the lake and looked out it was a nice night. He breathed in the cool night and put his hands in his pockets. 'What the hell is wrong with Lily? I didn't do anything...did I?' James thought not paying attention to the werewolf sneaking up to him, followed closely behind a running dog and mouse.   
  
James sighed and suddenly got worried. Something should be moving...something should be....  
"JAMES MOVE!" He heard a girls' voice say. He looked behind him. 'O DAMN! Remus!!' He thought and without thinking turned and ran quickly he heard Remus behind him sooo....close then,   
"STUPEFY!!"   
He kept running then noticed Remus wasn't following him anymore. He looked behind him and saw Sirius going up to an unconcious werewolf. He sighed and sat down to try and calm down.   
  
He lied down in the grass and closed his eyes he felt someone come over to him and sit down next to him.   
"Is that you Sirius?" James asked not opening his eyes.   
"No...." said a girl who sounded like Lily.   
"Lil?"   
"Ya. I saw you standing there and heard howling at the moon and decided to come back down and help you could have been killed!!"   
"I thought you were mad at me Lily" He said giving her a lop-sided grin.   
"Oh shut up!!! I still am mad at you! But I'm not some Slytherin."   
"You sure bout that Lil?"   
Lily pushed him playfully and rolled her eyes. James smiled and laughed a little.  
"Whats up with YOU?" Lily asked.   
"Nothing...just thinking....."   
Lily and James just sat for awhile enjoying the night.   
"Lil!! James!! Wake up! We have to get back before we get caught it's almost 1:00!!! Come on Peter help me get Remus back in the shack....you two can go back upstairs."   
  
Lily and James walked back to the common room in silence.   
'I wonder what shes' thinking....wonder why she came back....just because i was about to die didn't mean she had to...and why was she looking outside anyways?' James wondered when he found himself at the common room.   
Lily was about to wake the fat lady up.   
"Lily....don't wake her up...i know a trick...." James dissapeared under the invisabilty cloak he just starred at Lily and laughed under his breathe...'wonder what she thinks I'm doing?'  
He decided to pretend he had done something by now and tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Lil....Lil...come on!! Hold on to my hand."   
'what the hell am i doing? I could just have put her under the cloak...oh well too late.'  
  
They went into a secret passage and came out in the fireplace it was burning.   
"JAMES!" Lily screamed.   
"shhhh...."   
James looked around and picked up a bottle it had a blue potion in it. There were a few more bottles next to him.   
"O crap...lily..."   
"Whats going on? Why couldn't we just wake up the fat lady?" Lily asked getting worried.   
"because it's ussually easier this way...but there's only enough potion for me, sirius and peter...only on days when we play a trick is when we have 4."   
"what does the potion do?"   
"It allows us to walk through the fire without gettin hurt..."  
"So...unless I want to stay here all night I'm going have to figure out a way to get in?"   
"No i think that....umm...if we....share each others blood it would work we each would drink half the potion and hold hands going through...."   
  
  
  
Lily's POV:   
'What did i get myself into? Now i have to share blood with a boy I hardly know....i bet his making this up...'   
"What if I said I don't believe you?" Lily asked.   
"Then you'll probably be sitting here waiting for Siri and Peter to come back and see if I'm correct..."   
Lily sighed.   
"Fine as long as it's not some trick of yours."   
"I promise you it isn't...! Please Lil believe me?"   
"Alright...I'll do it..."   
  
"Ok" James said and searched around.   
"What are you looking for?" asked Lily.   
"My one use spare wand..."   
Lily looked at him strangely then started looking around also. She saw in the corner a box that said "spare wands"   
She took one out and looked at it.   
"Um....James?"   
"LILY! I'm busy here"   
"But...James..I found one"   
"Oh...thanks"   
James took the wand and said a simple spell and a small but sharp pin appeared in his hand. The wand turned red, it had been blue before.   
"Oh this is the 10 use wand...."   
"Whatever...what are you doing with the pin anyways?"   
"Well....look...I'll explain later just take this wand and the potion for a minute."   
James handed Lily the potion and wand. Lily took it and watched James as he looked around, found two small cups then stood up.   
  
"Where do you get all this stuff?" Lily asked.   
"Oh here and there..." James said slyly.   
James quickly took the potion from Lily equally shared it between the two cups then he took the pin and poked a hole in his skin. He put one of his blood drops in one cup and another drop in the other cup.   
He looked at Lily.   
"You ready?" He asked.   
"Ya.....it's not like I'm gonna die for you or anything James..."   
He looked strangely at her and took her hand and put a hole in it with the pin. It stung her for a little while but she hardly felt it. He put a drop in each cup and then put her hand down, took the wand and said "Demonstuido Judiso" The cups burned a shining silver color for a second then went back to normal.   
  
"Well Lils....you ready to drink this?" He asked handing her one of the cups.   
"Ya I'm ready but are you sure this is safe?" Lily asked examining the cup.  
"Pretty sure...look if you're scared then I'll drink it first."   
Lily rolled her eyes looked at the cup with reddish-blue liquid took a breathe and drank it up in one sip. She felt oddly at peace not poisoned or anything she looked around and saw the fire looked nothing like fire but dust. But she knew to wait for James. She looked for him but couldn't see him.   
"Lily?" She heard James ask.   
  
  
James' POV:   
"LILY!? WHERE'd YOU GO?" James looked around worriedly one minute Lily was there drinking the potion the next she was dissapearing.   
"I'm fine just drink the potion James..then maybe we could see each other again." Said Lily in a far-away voice.   
James slapped his head, of course!! The potion! He took it in with one gulp and felt a strange sensation. He had never accually done this but Siri had told him how in case they only had one potion. The four muraders were already connected but James had never tried this the day they tested it out James had been in the Hospital Wing with a broken arm, nice friend they are he thought.   
  
"James! There you are..." Lily said coming towards him.   
"Ah Lily!" James answered.   
Lily looked him over then said,   
"I have a feeling you've never done this?"   
"Nope....Siri just told me how to...."   
"Oh that makes me feel much better about all this."   
"Lils...I'm getting tired...it's probably past 2:00 wonder where Siri and Peter are anyways.."   
"Shhh.....listen..."   
James listened and sure enough heard his pals, Padfoot and Wormtail.   
"Peter!! Where's James....and Lily? They had to have gone through here but they should have used two of the potions...we could do that connecty thing..." the voice of Sirius said.   
"I know....but let's just go it's already 3:00! It took enough time getting Remus back into the shrieking shack without James." Peter said back.   
"Come on Lily we lets go back into the common room now." James said hoping to get there before his friends.   
"James? You knew i could have taken one of those potions..." Lily said madly.  
James rolled his eyes grabbed Lilys hand and ran out of the fireplace. They tumbled in. Lily fell on James because of his careless attempt to get Lily to shut up.   
"Lil...err....your...kinda...."   
"James? Lily? What are you guys doing?" James heard Sirius say.  
"I'm not getting off until he tells me why he didn't let me use my own potion!" Lily said annoyed.   
"Ya why didn't you?" asked Peter.   
"BECAUSE!! I FORGOT ABOUT IT AT THE TIME!! BY THE TIME I REMEMBERED IT WAS KIND OF TOO LATE!!" James screamed.   
Everyone stared at him. Lily got off him and whispered to Sirius,   
"Do you think he's okay?"   
"He's just tired Lils lets get him to bad" Sirius said smiling.   
Lily laughed.   
James looked around and stood up.  
"Looks like he got up himself." said Peter.   
"Yup...." said Lily yawning.   
James yawned at the same time.   
"Awww....aren't they sooo cute? Why don't we put them in the same bed?" Sirius said laughing with Peter.  
"SIRIUS!!" James and Lily yelled.   
  
a/n- i worked pretty hard on this one caz i didn't get it out last week like i said i would!! but neways hope you liked it!~ 


End file.
